Real Smile
by RedPhoenix10123780
Summary: this is for Random.Swift.13's challenge it's about my OCxZyro


Winter White. Cold and heartless, wind that has no kindness. Night Black. darkness and fearful to all, no sight within the darkness as many had ventured but returned. what if these to cruel thing join to form one person, with a heart of ice and a future darkened.

My name is Luna Narazuka I'm now 15 and living in Japan everything is loud and busy, no one has any repect anymore for others as all they do is bump shoulders and dont even say sorry. I myself em not one to be taken lightly I may not say sorry like the rest of this city but those who bump into me have no repect for me or anyone else.

* * *

I walked through the quiet darkened streets of Metal City it was much better at night then it was at day, loud noise's and crowding people just wasnt my style. To be fully honest I'm not very social and would much rather be on my own then be with people. everyone is this City was just to loud.

And speaking of loud, my tan skin ears heard the sound of gravel being crushed it wasnt my feet for my steps were slient and also I had stopped walking. 'To turn aroud or to look on the corner of my eye, if I look at the corner of my eye they would see my eyes glowing in the dark but if I turned around they would hear me'.

It was a tuss up bewteen taking the chance of being seen by my eyes which would most likely give away my position or I could just turn around altogether for the person to know I was there. 'I knew that if the person was someone I know I would be stuck talking to them until morning I dont want that I have training, but if its someone I dont know maybe they'll just walk on by with out a second glance at me, well might as well turn around their going to see me either way'.

The reason my eyes would stand out is because their the colour of the sun if I think about it their like cat eyes, then again my eyes probarly arent the only thing that would give me away in the dark, my hair is kind of different my bangs and head hair are white while my ponytail is black wired I know. But I'm not as wired as my teacher his name was Kyoya Tatagami he tought me everything I know about beyblade.

I turned around to be faced with the stranger hiding in the dark, I narrowed my eyes trying to see who it was only for orange hair to stick out that's when it struck me, It was Zyro. 'But what's he doing out at this hour, no ones out but me?'. I didn't want to get stuck talking to him so I just turned around and started walking back home. Until something was wrapped around my wrist, it felt like a hand, I wasn't sure. Turning my head, I met Zyro's dark ocean blue eyes as they met my golden ones, I was a little shocked at Zyro's behaviour but snapped out of it and tried pulling my hand out of his grip.

"Wait"

"What is it?"

Before I could say anything else to his behaviour he sat down taking me with him, causing me to fall on top on him. I blushed madly at the position I had fallen into, 'calm down get your emotions under control' I keep telling myself over and over. Zyro smiled at me obesely enjoying watching me the so called yin and yang with no emotion but here I was, showing way to much emotion to a boy who was what a year younger then, 'What have I became, I've been around these people to much they've turned me into a weakling'.

My eyes still widen soon narrowed back to normal giving Zyro a deathling glare if glares could kill he'd be dead, but then again I'd probably kill him later for what he's done to me. I pushed up on my knees trying to get up but was pulled back down. I gave a growl towards this.

"Let go, Zyro!"

Even with my warning he didn't let go of my wrist I was starting to get annoyed by Zyro. Because I was trying to get free I didn't notice Zyro pull me closer until his face was only inches from mine. His smirk was really irritating me, and before I knew it he had lifted me up and into his arms, I felt like a baby with Zyro treating me like this.

"Zyro, unless you want to live. I suggest you put me down, Now!"

Zyro frowned at my comment but that was all I could say. it wasn't very strong as I had hoped but my voice was a little too shaky I never was I fan of heights. I was so worried about being dropped that I didn't notice that I was starting to grip onto Zyro's shirt. My gold eyes were connected to the ground below that when he throw me up so he had a better grip it scared me out of my skin, and once he started walking somewhere all I could was watch the ground go by as he took me somewhere, which I didn't even bother asking where we were going.

He carried me for a few miles even when he stopped I still felt unsafe with being so high up. i was shaking so violently it was scaring me. And by the time he put me down I fell to my knees in comfort of being on the ground again. I didnt taake notice at first but Zyro had put his hand in front of me trying to get me to grab hold of it.

At first i wasnt sure wheather I should trust him or not, but in the end I did grab hold of his hand, and he helped me still holding my hand when I was a little shaky.

"Where are we?"

"How do you not know where we are?"

"I dont ok!, now will you tell me or not, cause if this is something boring I'm gone faster then you could wait"

And that as the truth I was one of the fastest runnersin my home town. And here was the same.

"Ok, ok. no need to run off. we're at the Halloween festival"

" Halloween?"

"Please dont tell me you dont know what halloeen is"

"Well, yes, I've never heard of it before, so i have no clue of that it is or what it's about"

"Well then I tell you while show what it's about"

"Wait, what!"

Before I could disagree about going into the festival Zyro grabbed my wrist once more and dragged me through the festival.

There was light all round lighting the way through the path of people. People laughing all around having fun with their families or friends, I had never seen sometime like this before, I might of been from my hate for noise or just I've been so antisocial lately that I didn't hear about all this.

But it was one of the best things I'd ever seen, never had I seen so much well...

**Fun!**

We spendseveral hours at that festival playing games and having fun like a lot of other people were doing. It had been so long and hard never did I think I would end up doing it again, but I must say that Zyro was really pushing for one and he got it, I really never thought I'd do it again...

**Laugh!**

I think after my first laugh he was surprised but not as much as me, I hadn't laughed in years and now I do it at a Halloween festival, I guess that's not that bad, but after that first laugh I just kept on laughing I guess I didn't know how to stop once I started after all these years it was probably that weirdest thing ever, but from Zyro's face I guess a laugh from me is what he wanted.

But that's not all he wanted I could see that he wanted something else, sure I was laughing and having fun, and even smiling but those smiles were never real I guess that's what he wanted from me a real...

**Smile**

Zyro still had hold of my wrist when he sat down near a open lake. even thou I was standing up and he was sitting down he still held on to my wrist. I felt a tug on my arm and looked down to see that it was Zyro tugging on my arm, I sigh and sat down next to him. When I sat down Zyro was looking straight at me with his blue eyes.

When he leaned in I wasn't so sure but stayed still I wasn't sure what he was going to do. But then I felt something on my lips, my eyes widened but I didn't pull away, but I didn't kiss him back, but I did relax my body from the shock of the kiss. He was gentle to me wasn't getting to existed about it when I finally decided to kiss him back.

When I did it became infidently better. When we finally let go he just shined a smile at me didn't say a word just smiled, so I did the impossible for me I...

**Smiled back.**

* * *

**Finished sorry if it was bad I'm not good at romance but anyway tell me how I did please and review **

**oh and this is for .13's challenge by the way**

**And don't worry I'm soon to have Emerald High's next chapter finished soon**

**Bye :)**


End file.
